lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
O Monstro
O "Monstro" é um dos mistérios centrais da ilha. Já foi encontrado por diversas vezes mais ainda assim sua natureza permanece desconhecida; suas aparições são vistas como uma nuvem de fumaça negra que se move livremente http://community.tvguide.com/thread.jspa?threadID=700004134, algumas vezes atacando pessoas e outras os assustando. Quando Mr. Eko encontrou o "Monstro", diversas imagens de seu passado apareceram na nuvem. O "Monstro" também produz barulhos muito altos e frequentemente arranca árvores e arbustos do solo. Pergunta sobre o Monstro por Sayid no episódio 'Solitary', Rousseau afirmou que "Não existem coisas como monstros". Ela mais tarde se referiu a isso como sendo o Sistema de Segurança da ilha. Também pode estar referenciado, no mapa da porta de isolamento, como Cerberus. Encontros 'Pilot, Part 1' O "Monstro" foi encontrado pela primeira vez na noite do dia do acidente do Vôo 815, no episódio 'Pilot, Part 1'. Barulhos mecânicos altos foram ouvidos vindo da selva e árvores foram vistas sendo derrubadas. Mais tarde, Jack, Kate e Charlie foram inspecionar a seção frontal do avião para ver se encontravam o transceiver. O Piloto foi achado vivo mas ele foi puxado para fora do avião, pelo "Monstro", imediatamente após isso, e foi encontrado desfigurado, mais tarde, numa árvoe. 'Walkabout' No episódio 'Walkabout', Locke é confrontado pelo monstro, mas não é morto. Ele afirma que não o viu, só que mais tarde diz a Jack, "Eu olhei no olho desta ilha... e o que eu vi foi lindo." 'Hearts and Minds' O "monstro" apareceu para Boone em 'Hearts and Minds' numa alucinação causada por uma pasta medicinal que foi aplicada em sua cabeça por Locke. Em seu sonho, o "monstro" perseguia Boone e sua irmão Shannon. Os dois escaparam em segurança de seu primeiro ataque, mas o "monstro" retornou e os acatou novamente. Desta vez ele pegou Shannon, que havia ficado para trás, e levantou ela do solo. Boone, que já estava a uma certa distância dela e do monstro, era incapáz de fazer qualquer coisa senão assitir terrificado. Depois Boone encontrou Shannon morta, multilada e coberta com seu próprio sangue. É importante notar que as ações do monstro no sonho de Boone são consistentes com seu comportamento fora do sonho, ainda que Boone e Shannon nunca tenham encontrado o "monstro" previamente. 'Exodus' No episódio 'Exodus', enquanto passavam pelo Território Negro indo ao Black Rock, um grupo abrangendo Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate e Arzt, é atacado novamente. Eles se escondem sob grandes árvores, onde Danielle afirma estarem "seguros". Jack pergunta a ela o que os perseguiu e ela afirma se o "Sistema de Segurança". Jack então pergunta a ela o quê isso faz e ela responde que “Seu propósito é o mesmo de qualquer sistema de segurança: Proteger algo”. Kate perguntou então "o que" ele protegia" e Danielle respondeu “A Ilha”. Mais tarde, fazendo seu caminho de retorno pelo Território Negro, carregando a dinamite necessária para explodir a tampa da escotilha, o grupo é atacado novamente. Essa foi a primeira vez que o "monstro" realmente foi visto. Apareceu como espirais de fumaça, seguidos do usual barulho e explosões ao fundo, derrubando árvores. Locke estava confiante de que ele não seria ferido e decidiu avançar em vez de correr para longe. Desta vez, entretanto, o "monstro" atacou ele e derrubou-o no chão. Após olhar para cima apavorado, Locke se levantou e começou a correr freneticamente. Ele foi então "agarrado" pelo monstro e arrastado pelo chão. Nesse meio tempo, Jack retornou e conseguiu agarrar Locke pelos braços. Locke então é puxado para um buraco no chão, mas Jack travou seus braços nos de Locke para previnir que ele caísse lá dentro. Locke disse a Jack que tudo ficaria bem e mandou soltá-lo. Mas Jack recusou-se, ordenando a Kate que pegasse dinamite em sua mochila e jogasse no buraco. Quando ela fez isso, uma grande explosão ocorreu e Locke foi libertado. Uma nuvem de fumaça foi vista aparecendo e "fugindo" do grupo. 'The 23rd Psalm' e o "Monstro".]] No episódio 'The 23rd Psalm', Charlie e Mr. Eko encontraram-se com o "monstro". Eko primeiro vê o monstro passar rapidamente como uma rápida fumaça negra. Mais tarde, enquanto Charlie está numa árvore, o monstro faz uma aparição mais barulhenta, derrubando árvores em sua direção. Eko fica atento à visão é lhe é dito por Charlie para correr, mas Eko continua e fica no lugar. O monstro rapidamente se aproxima de Eko, que demonstrou nada mais do que um tremor. Enquanto o monstro parou de frente para Eko, diversas imagens do passado de Eko apreciam dentro dele, em forma de flashes. O monstro então encolheu dramaticamente seu tamanho e desapareceu no chão. Outro encontro? Era pensado que o encontro de Eko era o último encontro com o "Monstro". Mas de acordo com o podcast de 26 de maio, nós vimos o "monstro" na 2ª Temporada sem perceber que estávamos olhando para ele. Gregg Nations mais tarde afirmou que estas visões parecem estar situadas em algum lugar após o episódio 'The 23rd Psalm'. Sons O "monstro" produz uma variedade de sons que soam tanto mecânicos quanto biológicos. Seus sons mecânicos foram descritos como: zumbindo, batendo, chiando, arrastando, e barulhos semelhantes a ar sob pressão sendo aliviado e impressoras ponto-matriciais dos taxis de NY. Também fez vários tipos de sons semelhantes a rugidos, assim como sons reconhecivelmente da ilha, como o sapo de árvore. Rose lembra que os sons são familiares a ela. Rose é conhecida por vir do Bronx, em NY. Nos comentários de voz para o episódio The 23rd Psalm na segunda temporada em DVD, o produtor Bryan Burk confirma que um dos efeitos sonoros do "monstro" é de fato de impressora de recibos de táxis de NY. Um som do monstro, extraído do episódio 'Pilot, Part 1', pode ser baixado aqui: RapidShare. Cerberus Artigo principal: Cerberus No mapa da porta de isolamento, várias anotações criptografadas descrevem um "sistema" chamado "Cerberus". Acredita-se que estas anotaçoes se refiram ao "monstro" ou ao "Sistema de Segurança". Fatos * No que parece ter sido uma distração, o podcast de 14 de junho do DJ Dan (parte da Lost Experience) recebeu um chamado de um cientista preocupado com nanotecnologia, máquinas minúsculas (nanites) que podem executar tarefas. O que telefonou sugeriu que com um campo eletromagnético, eles (naintes) poderiam trabalhar juntos e formar uma "nuvem de tempestade" e fazer o que quisessem. Isso claramente parece descrever o monstro, mas a teoria já foi desacreditada pelos produtores no podcast oficial de 31 de julho, e novamente no primeiro DJ Dan Live Broadcast. * Hurley questionou se o monstro poderia ser um "dinossauro". * Tem uma inside joke entre os produtores afirmando que o monstro poderia ser somente "uma girafa puta da vida" (notada na Primeira Temporada em DVD). Teorias Em relação às origens do "monstro" * O monstro foi um resultado de estudos de bioengenharia experimental, conduzidos pelo departamento zoológico. Em relação à natureza do "monstro" * O monstro é feito de metal ou partículas magnéticas que são movidas por uma máquina que se desloca através de túneis subterrâneos. A máquina subterrânea, a qual deve se mover por trilhos, utiliza as propriedades eletromagnéticas da ilha para deixar o monstro "em pé". Isso explica porque ele estava arrastando Locke para um buraco. Isso também explica porque não foi visto por tanto tempo após ter sido dinamitado; os Outros tiveram que reparar o sistema. Ainda explica porque Rousseau sabia que eles deveriam ficar num certo local, aquilo não os atacaria porque eles estavam fora do caminho do túnel. * O monstro é tipo uma "Mão de Deus" aqui na ilha. Ele provavelmente odeia Os Outros, ou talvez tenha odiado a Dharma por ter estado lá rompendo a ilha e abusando de seu poder. Torna-se compreensível porque atacou os sobreviventes (como o piloto) logo que eles chegaram. Em seu encontro com Locke, e observando os sobreviventes um pouco mais, ele passa a "entender" que os sobreviventes não são uma ameaça, e por isso ele não matou Locke e Mr. Eko, e CLARAMENTE queria mostrar algo para Locke... * O Monstro usa um Poder Cinético para procurar vida humana. * O Monstro foi criado pela Dharma para protejer seus experimentos. ** Em 'Exodus', quando o grupo que estava indo do Black Rock para a escotilha foi atacado pelo monstro, Locke disse a Hurley para ficar imóvel. O monstro, que estava indo naquela direção, deu a volta. ** Já em 'The 23rd Psalm', Mr. Eko encara lentamente o monstro. Após mostrá-lo algumas imagens de seu passado, o monstro se vira e vai embora. ** O monstro parece ficar mais agressivo quando as pessoas correm dele. É possível que ele rastreie as pessoas por seus movimentos. * O monstro sente o medo e é mais provável que ele ataque e persiga pessoas que estão com medo dele. ** Não parece atacar aqueles que matém sua posição porque eles acreditam não ter medo disso. ** Teoria opositora: Quando Charlie estava perto no encontro de Eko com o monstro, ele não pareceu sentir seu medo. * O monstro é algum tipo de Sistema de Segurança: ** O monstro é algum tipo de mecanismo para controlar os movimentos das pessoas na ilha, projetado para induzir medo nas pessoas da ilha afim de forçá-las a constantemente se adaptar. ** Similarmente, o monstro é um mecanismo empregado pela Iniciativa Dharma afim de manter os objetos de experimento nas várias estações longe de 'encontrarem uns com os outros' e se comunicarem sobre a natureza dos experimentos, cada um em sua estação espefícica. ** É um Sistema de Segurança usado para manter aqueles que são conhecidos como "Os Outros" sem comunicação com o mundo externo. ** O monstro proteje os sobreviventes do Vôo 815 dos Outros.Durante os primeiros dias na ilha, os passageiros da seção central do avião viram o Sistema de Segurança enquanto os passageiros da cauda não o viram. Os da cauda, ao contrário, estavam sendo atacados pelos Os Outros, algo com que os passageiros do meio do avião não tiveram problemas em seu lado da ilha. *** Contudo, nós somos levados a acreditar que esse é o monstro que agarrou e matou o piloto na cabine do avião. * Ele julga as pessoas como más ou boas, e somente as "boas" pessoas sobrevivem. Esse é o porquê dos Outros estarem coletando as "boas pessoas", para que eles possam enviá-los para fazer tarefas nas áreas protegidas pelo monstro. * "O Monstro" é uma confusa união constituída de várias entidades, as quais são totalmente compreendidas por si só. * Exitem diversos e diferentes monstros: ** Dois diferentes "sistemas de segurança". Quando Locke teve sua primeira experiência com esta coisa, ele disse "Eu olhei no olho desta ilha... o que eu vi foi lindo." (nós nunca vimos "aquele" monstro). Em sua segunda experiência, voltando do Rocha Negra, ele corre de encontro antecipadamente... e de repente isso vira medo. Daí ele quase é engolido para um buraco. ** Se for, um poderia ser branco e outro preto (o que nós vimos). O monstro branco poderia ser "o que eu vi foi lindo" (quote) que Locke viu alguns dias após o acidente. * É algum tipo de escudo para Os Outros / Dharma, os quais têm como propósito levantar informações sobre qualquer um que chegue à ilha, levando eles se forem boas pessoas (Locke), matando-os se são maus (O Piloto), e deixando-os se não pode dedidir (Mr. Eko). * O monstro é o Sistema Cerberus mencionado várias vezes no mapa atrás da porta de isolamento, uma referência ao Cão de Três Cabeças, guardião de Hades na Mitologia Grega. Outras anotações parecem conectar o "AH/MDG INCIDENTE DE 1985" com um "MALFUNCIONAMENTO CATASTRÓFICO" do sistema. ** Cerberus era um cão de três cabeças. Talvez tenham três desses monstros, cada um com sua disposição própria. Um é mais inclinado a matar qualquer coisa que encontra, e jogá-la em árvores. Um é geralmente curioso, e é mais provável que simplesmente vá para cima e examine as pessoas. O terceiro arrasta pessoas para o buraco? ** Provavelmente, o terceiro está captando "pessoas boas", assim como Os Outros estão fazendo, e o buraco é uma passagem para algum lugar. Ou o monstro está ajudando Os Outros a localizar pessoas boas ou está competindo com eles. Talvez um lado queira corrompê-las e fazer alguns testes e não neles, enquanto o outro lado então queira deixar a ilha e ajudar eles. * O monstro/sistema de segunraça estava sendo investigado pela estação de parapsicologia da Iniciativa Dharma; o fato de o monstro ter exibido flashes com imagens do passado de Mr. Eko em 'The 23rd Psalm' sugere que ele tenha algum tipo de habilidade psicológica especial, ou é capaz de penetrar no corpo das pessoas. * A fumaça negra reflete partes do passado das pessoas; no caso de Eko, ele está se transformando de um criminoso para um Homem de Deus (diante de igrejas com fumaça), e no caso de Locke ele possivelmente viu sua noiva, e assim exclamando "... e o que eu vi foi lindo". * A fumaça negra é uma nuvem de átomos de aço suspensa num campo magnético. Mudando a orientação magnética dos átomos, eles poderiam agir como um sistema de armazenamento de dados de enorme capacidade. * É uma combinação do científico e do sobrenatural; almas e tecnologia moderna. Desta maneira ele "extende" a vida do morto ao deixar sua alma perdurar na forma da fumaça negra - e algumas vezes até toma uma forma corpórea, como o pai de Jack, o Cavalo da Kate, e assim em diante. * Os ataques do monstro são planejados para maximizar os medos da vítima. O Piloto foi jogado de uma grande altura (caindo), Locke foi arrastado pelas pernas (não poderia correr) e foi mostrado a Mr. Eko cenas de sua infância e da igreja. Eko sendo quem ele era, não ficou amedrontado por ver quem ele era, e adiante o ataque fracassou. ** Talvez o ataque a Locke tenha fracassado pois o monstro havia mostrado a ele uma imagem da mulher que ele amou (propositalmente). Adiante Locke descobriu que ele estava olhando para a beleza. * Somente ataca pessoas fisicamente no Território Sombrio. * O monstro, na sua função de "Sistema de Segurança", julga as pessoas e decide se elas são ou não são uma ameaça. Quando Locke encontra com o Sistema pela primeira vez, ele é um tipo de guia para as pessoas na ilha e o monstro decide que ele não é ameaçador. Em 'Exodus: Part 2', entretanto, ele "perdeu seu caminho" e o monstro julga ele ameaçador. No episódio 'The 23rd Psalm', ele decide que Eko "tá legal". * O Sistema de Segurança não julga se as pessoas são boas ou más de forma alguma. O piloto foi morto (e Locke atacado) somente por causa de seu mal-funcionamento mencionado no mapa da porta de isolamento. * As pessoas nesta ilha têm poderes especiais, a fumaça/sistema de segurança é um tipo de projeção ou manifestação física criado por alguma outra pessoa em função de impor seus desejos sobre outras pessoas. Essa pessoa pode ou pode não ser envolvida com "Os Outros" (aqueles que pegaram Walt). * Uma pessoa com fortes poderes psíquicos é capaz de controlar o Monstro, ou um acidente pode ter transformado tal pessoa no Monstro. Suas ações são baseadas no que ela pode aprender da pessoa devido às capacidades mediúnicas e disposição em que a pessoa se encontra. Pode ser possível para outras pessoas com poder psíquico participar do controle das ações do Monstro, como Walt. O monstro não atacou Locke quando encontraram-se pela primeira vez porque Walt tinha algum controle sobre ele (o monstro); isso pode também explicar porque Locke pensou ser "lindo", pois o monstro exibiu algumas das boas características de Walt. Quando Locke encontra novamente o monstro, Walt está na jangada e não tem controle algum sobre o monstro. Os Outros podem ter algum controle ou ele pode estar trabalhando com eles e esse é o porque de parecer estar-lhes causando tão poucos problemas. *O monstro pode observar o passado e o futuro de Eko (Veja ESSAS 3 fotos). * Poderia ser capaz de assumir diversas formas, como o [[pássaro do Hurley], seu amigo imaginário, o cavalo de Kate, o javali do Sawyer, e o pai de Jack. Esses podem ser exemplos "nós vimos o monstro e não percebemos isso". Eu não consigo lembrar de nenhum outro personagem tendo esse tipo de "alucinação" e todos os 4 citados estavam na lista dos outros... * Os 'sonhos' do episódio '?' que Mr. Eko e Locke tiveram eram, na verdade, o monstro. Ambos já haviam tido contato prévio com o monstro e talvez tenha os feito pré-dispostos a mais comunicação. Talvez esse seja o momento referido sobre ter visto o monstro e não percebido. ** Adiantando-se, para suportar essa teoria, ao Yemi avisar a Eko sobre a tarefa da escotilha, o barulho da Descarga pôde ser ouvido. Talvez o monstro exista como um defensor da Iniciativa Dharma, e sabia que Locke não iria querer apertar o botão. Ou, talvez, o Sistema de Segurança existe somente para aquele propósito, uma segurança, para protejer os experimentos. * É composto pela energia eletromagnética liberada ao apertar o botão. * A fumaça negra com imagens refere-se ao número 108 = 0108 Número Forte Hebreu = nevoeiro, vapor do solo que forma as nuvens, então aclamado a cercar e cobrir a Terra como um véu. Essa derivação é confirmada pela raíz arábica 'med', a qual tudo guarda e fortalece qualquer coisa, defesa. * Vincent nunca sobreviveu realmente ao acidente, aquela é alguma "forma" do Monstro. * O monstro é baseado em Humbaba, o monstro guardião da floresta de Cedar, morto por Gilgamesh e Enkidu no Épico de Gilgamesh. A história da morte de Humbada e a subsequente maldição lançada sobre Enkidu pelo seu ato imoral se equipara com o tema do julgamento entre os sobreviventes e os Outros. Também, é a morte de Enkidu que estimula Gilgamesh a perseguir sua intenção de vida eterna, o que espelha algumas pesquisas da Hanso Fundation. ** Humbaba era um gigante, o que poderia explicar porque árvores são arrancadas e como o piloto foi agarrado. ** Humbaba tinha sete esplendores/brilhos/auras que foram redistribuídas após sua morte. O Monstro pode ter sete trajes diferentes, incluindo o pássaro do Hurley, e talvez a fumaça seja sua essência básica. * O monstro foi criado pelo incidente. ** Kelvin disse que havia um vazamento, e o monstro pode ter sido acidentalmente criado. * Dada a habilidade do monstro de ler pensamentos, os flashbacks de cada personagens podem ser, na realidade, o monstro "vendo" aquilas cenas. ** Quando Walt foi visto por Shannon, pode ter sido o monstro se assimilando na forma de Walt. O monstro pode ter tomado a forma de Walt como uma forma de parecer um rosto familiar para Shannon, mas para assustá-la o suficiente para entender o aviso (Walt estava desaparecido na época desta aparição). Ainda, "Walt" deu a Shannon um aviso "escondido" sobre apertar o botão na escotilha. Isso poderia significar que o monstro é controlado por uma pessoa, talvez alguém que se oponha à Iniciativa Dharma? * Em sua entrevista com Jimmy Kimmel, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (o ator que interpreta Mr. Eko), após um clipe que mostrava o monstro durante o episódio 'The 23rd Psalm', explica que o monstro decidiu que Eko era uma PESSOA BOA, apesar das coisas ruins que ele já cometeu. Talvez o monstro seja algum tipo de Dispositivo de Julgamento? * O monstro pode tomar a forma de cada um dos sobreviventes, MAS nós podemos identificá-lo olhando nos seus olhos: por exemplo, os olhos de Locke quando explica para Boone que lhe havia drogado, ou o olhar de Libby quando ela e Hurley jogam toda a comida fora, são pretos, mesmo que nenhum destes dois atores tenham olhos pretos. Isso de alguma forma pode estar relacionado com a frase de Locke: "Eu olhei no olho desta ilha..." * O monstro é parte de uma tecnologia que Os Outros usam, haja vista a estranha "invisibilidade" das suas tochas na escuridão em 'Three Minutes'. A tecnologia pode ser controlada por uma força desconhecida (psicnocinésia?) e ser usada como uma habilidade de "invisibilidade", explicando porque Os Outro nunca podem ser achados quando estão escondidos. Isso também explica porque eles somente agem sob a proteção da escuridão. * Como implicado acima, o Monstro pode atualmente ser uma entidade feita da alma das pessoas que morreram na ilha mas não são capazes de escapar dela, devido à interferência da Dharma. Talvez tenha sido contido num experiento incial, mas acabou escapando e causando o "incidente". ** O Sistema de Segurança pode ser um mecanismo construído pela Dharma e projetado para conter o Monstro após o incidente, talvez energizado pelo poder eletromagnético da ilha e regulado pela Estação O Cisne. Assim Yemi, que pode ter sucumbido às suas feridas após o Monomotor ter se acidentado na ilha e, ainda, é agora parte do monstro, conseguiu que Eko levasse Locke à estação A Pérola para que Locke eventualmente desencadeasse uma "falha do sistema" (deixar de apertar o botão) e, assim, libertasse o monstro. * Os Outros são na realidade o "Monstro", ou antes todos são "um monstro" de seu jeito. Quando Jack e Locke são confrontados pelos Outros durante a noite na selva, cada uma das tochas e quem as carrega (se você olhar bem de perto) literalmente transformam-se numa pluma de fumaça negra que parece idêntica ao monstro. Essa teoria faz sentido quando consedera-se que nos foi dito, no podcast de 26 de Maio, que nós vimos o monstro mas não percebemos, então basicamente nós vimos outra coisa. Além disso, os Outros constantemente se referem à ilha como "suas" e parecem estar tentando protejê-la; isso leva a acreditar que eles são de fato o Sistema de Segurança da ilha e por isso os Outros têm uma extraordinária força (demonstrada por Ethan) e são capazes de se movimentar silenciosamente sem deixar rastros. Outras pessoas sugeriram que o monstro tem poderes telepáticos, então se os Outros são, de fato, o monstro, isso demonstraria como eles parecem saber tudo sobre todo mundo. * O monstro é gerado no CV (Vento do Cerberus) escrito no mapa da porta de isolamento. * Salmo 23 diz que ‘o Senhor é meu pastor; eu não quererei’, que se relaciona com ‘Dharma’ que diz que todos deveriam estar contentes com o ambiente e as posses que tem. ‘Ele me fez descansar em campos verdejantes: Ele dirigiu-me à águas tranquilas’, relacionando-se ao avião cair na praia, e Jack guiando-os às cavernas. ‘Ele restaurou minha alma: Ele guiou-me aos caminhos de retidão por Seu nome santo’. Isso fala sobre o reforço moral que Jack deu aos sobreviventes. ‘Ainda que eu andasse pelo vale das sombras da morte, não temerei mal algum, porque Tu estás comigo; a tua vara e o teu cajado me consolam.’. Isso mostra Eko que não teve nenhum medo com seu cajado diante do monstro. ‘Preparas uma mesa perante mim na presença dos meus inimigos, unges a minha cabeça com óleo, o meu cálice transborda.’ Isso mostra o desafio que Jack está tentando estabelecer entre os sobreviventes e os outros ao pedir à Ana Lucia que ajude ele a construir um exército. ‘Certamente que a bondade e a misericórdia me seguirão todos os dias da minha vida e habitarei na casa do Senhor por longos dias.’, isso corresponde com nossa teoria sobe a Dharma e como os personagens estão sob julgamento; julgamento está separando o bem do mal. Também 23 é um número da sequência. O próprio monstro também está sob julgamento, como nós vemos a vida de Mr. Eko passar diante dos seus olhos enquanto ele é julgado. A sua falta de medo mostra sua aceitação dos pecados que havia cometido e boa vontade em aceitar sua humilhação. O monstro reconhece isso e julga ele como uma boa pessoa, no retrospecto de sua vida. * O monstro/sistema de segurança é o que está limpando a ilha da quarentena. * O monstro (na versão de nuvem gasosa) é feito de pequenas rochas vulcânicas (ou vapor vulcânico) que estão sob influência do campo magnético que a ilha gera. * O monstro é uma manifestação das energias positivas e negativas daqueles que estão na ilha. A razão pela qual o piloto foi pego é que naquele momento a maioria das pessoas que tinham sobrevivido culpavam-o por suas situações. Sua energia negativa em direção a ele, adicionada ao fato de que ele estava na área protegida pelo monstro, fizeram o monstro estudar ele e decidir que ele não era uma boa pessoa. E o monstro pegou ele. Walt, quando o monstro foi atrás dele, não era desejado por Michael. Ele era um obstáculo e Michael sentiu que estaria melhor sem ele. O monstro estudou Walt, e decidiu, veendo o que ele tinha feito (contribuído com a morte de sua mãe) e estava para fazer (incendiar a jangada, ser sequestrado pelos Outros), que iria pegar ele. Mesmo que num sonho, Shannon estava gerando sofrimento a Boone. Ele queria que ela se fosse. Até Locke tinha tido a ele que ele precisava que ela se fosse para ser salvo. Então isso associado com os pensamentos da maioria dos sobreviventes (de que ela era egoísta e inútil) fizeram o monstro querer pegar ela. A primeira vez que Locke se deparou com o Monstro, ele era uma qualidade desconhecida. Walt pensava muito nele, então era bom que o monstro estudasse ele. Na secunda vez, Jack pensou que a escotilha era disperdício de tempo, muitos dos sobreviventes ficarem sem vê-lo por um longo tempo e ele havia sido a principal fonte de caçar comida. Eles ressentiram-se com ele, como Sawyer demonstrou. As pessoas culparam ele pela morte de Boone. Então desta vez foi o monstro mal que tentou pegar ele e levar embora. Quando Eko encontrou o monstro, muitas das pessoas pensavam que ele era bom. Embora naquele momento, Charlie estava com bastante ódio dele por tê-lo feito entrar na floresta. O monstro mal veio e estudou ele, e talvez tenha visto que no futuro ele faria algo de bom. Como salvar pessoas, que ele era altruísta. A razão para o sentimento mal foi motivada por alguma coisa boa. Por perdão. Ele havia matado 2 dos Outros, mas ele se arrependeu. Ele estava livre de qualquer mal. A pessoa que ele é agora não é a pessoa que ele havia sido antes. As outras pessoas, as que foram levadas, aquelas que sofreram tentativas de rapto - não eram altruístas. * Ele pode apenas dispensar "Os Bons", o que Henry Gale disse a Locke que o monstro era. Essa pode ser a razão pela qual o monstro dispensou ele. * O monstro, na verdade, pode não ser feito de fumaça negra, em vez disso talvez a fumaça negra aja como um envólucro para o verdadeiro monstro. Em relação às imagens do "monstro" * Locke foi arrastado por uma imagem muito clara de uma "mão de fumaça" negra (dedos podem ser vistos) no episódio 'Exodus'. * As imagens do monstro podem ser um meio de avaliar o temperamento das pessoas. Ele procura por imagens do subconsciente da pessoa, e daí mostra elas ao indivíduo para testar sua reação emocional e física. Pode ser esse o porque do monstro, quando se revelou para Mr. Eko e Locke, não machucou seus objetos de teste. O monstro deve ter entendido ambos como sendo não-ameaçadores por causa de suas reações a certos estímulos. É somente uma grande nuvem negra e psicóloga... * O monstro pode ter tomado diferentes formas, as quais são relativas a cada observador: o Cavalo da Kate, Walt com Shannon, Christian Shepard com Jack, the Pássaro do Hurley , o javali com Sawyer, Ana-Lucia e Yemi com Eko, e possivelmente até o urso polar. ** A mudança de forma provavelmente não se relaciona com o observador, visto que todos esses eventos (com exceção da experiência de Jack) foram testemunhados por vários sobreviventes. Em relação aos sons do "monstro" * No final da 2ª Temporada, após a falha do sistema na estação 3 (O Cisne), uma terminação de sistema (chave de emergência) é ativada por Desmond. Após todo o estrondo de som e luz provavelmente do evento de terminação, assim que o intenso ruído diminui, o grito/rugido do monstro é ouvido sobreposto, mas claramente, como se fosse de uma certa distância. * Os sons produzidos por ele não são relacionados com seu funcionamento, mas sim efeitos sonoros justamente com a intenção de criar medo e pânico. * Os sons mecânicos feitos pelo monstro no episódio 'Pilot: Part 1' e episódios subsequentes são os efeitos sonoros do Vôo 815 caindo. (Rose não diz diretamente que os sons a fazem lembrar o Bronx, mas apenas que eles são muito familiares e daí alguém pergunta de onde ela é. Clique para uma transcrição não-oficial Isso acontece imediatamente após um flashback em que o avião se rompe e cai, dando ao espectador a perfeita oportunidade para "reescutar" os efeitos sonoros da queda) Portanto, o monstro tem um meio de acessar e confrontar os medos e os eventos traumáticos para as pessoas. * No epiósio 'Walkabout', logo antes do primeiro intervalo comercial, Locke é castigado por Randy e daí soca alguns números em sua máquina registradora. O som que a máquina faz quando começa a imprimir é o mesmo som que o "monstro" faz no episódio 'Exodus' quando voa sobre Kate e Jack. Ele faz o mesmo som por diversas vezes. São claramente identificados como o mesmo som. Em relação às aparições do "monstro" * Parece haver uma imagem do monstro de fumaça negra quando as tochas apagam no episódio 'Three Minutes'. Pode ser que as tochas não sejam controladas por pessoas, mas pelo monstro. Veja os três quadros do episódio (abaixo). ** Ou isso poderia ser somente excesso de fumaça de uma tocha apagada? image:torch1.jpg image:torchh2.jpg image:torch3.jpg * O "monstro" apareceu como Yemi, nos sonhos de Eko e Locke em '?'. ** Para defender este argumento, o barulho ouvido no sonho de Eko era a descarga, ouvida no episódio 'Live Together, Die Alone'. O monstro, entretanto, parece estar defendendo os experimentos e, assim, querendo que Locke CONTINUE a apertar o botão. *** Como contra-argumento, se o "monstro" apareceu como Yemi, está claro que deseja que eles continuem os experimentos, provavelmente conhecendo muito bem as consequências. Isso retornaria ao ponto de que o monstro é auto-suficiente, e sabia que a Ilha seria danificada se o botão não fosse apertado. É apoiado por ouvir a descarga em '?', sabendo plenamente o que a descarga era. ** Eko certamente parece ter impressionado ou, pelo menos, forjado alguma boa coisa quando o monstro lê sua mente. E nós sabemos que da mesma forma Locke viu o monstro, possivelmente tendo o mesmo tipo de experiência com ele. Entretanto, me parece, que o monstro sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça de Locke, sabia o que aconteceria quando o botão não fosse apertado, e tentou impedir isso usando seu bom amigo Eko para ajudar seu anterior amigo John a achar seu caminho, através das aparições como Yemi (e Ana-Lucia) nos sonhos de ambos. Certamente levanta a possibilidade de o monstro ser uma entidade auto-consciente, capaz de auto-preservação. ** Locke "saindo do rumo" pode referir-se a ele perdendo seu sonho de liberdade (de regras - evidenciado em suas idéias) por se comprometer com a agenda de apertar o botão. Essa foi a liberdade que ele abraçou quando era novo na Ilha. O botão representa a escravidão da antiga vida de Lcoke - preso numa cadeira o dia todo. O monstro deve ter indusido Eko a levar Locke para descobrir A Pérola afim de ter Locke realizando a fútil atividade de apertar o botão e daí se rebelando. ** O monstro pode ter desejado que os sobreviventes parassem de apertar o botão. O monstro pode ser uma defesa "natural" da ilha. Os projetos da Dharma deve restringir a experessão natural da Ilha então o Monstro pode querer destruí-los. * O monstro apareceu como Dave. Então, o monstro pode ser as alucinações ligadas aos passados dos personagens. Muito como em 'The Third Policeman' Omnium, ele pode se transformar em qualquer coisa. * O monstro é Henry Gale que não apareceu até 'The 23rd Psalm'. * A "aparição desapercebida" (citada pelos criadores em um podcast) do monstro poderia ser o grande pássaro verde (veja Pássaro do Hurley) em que Michael tentou atirar, e que parece gritar/chamar Hurley pelo nome. Também o cavalo preto da Kate e a grande rocha negra que nós vemos atrás de Kate próximo à terra dos Outros, junto com Jack. Aconteceu em 'S.O.S.' e 'Live Together, Die Alone'. * A fumaça em 'Live Together, Die Alone' não era o sinal de fumaça de Sayid, mas o "Monstro". Teorias desacreditadas * O monstro é uma nuvem de nanorobôs similar a uma existente na novela de Michael Crichton "Prey" — dispensada por Damon Lindolf http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=14649&highlight=nanobot http://www2.cinescape.com/0/editorial.asp?aff_id=0&this_cat=Comics&action=page&obj_id=49194, e no Podcast Oficial de 31 de Julho de 2006. Links externos Vídeo da aparição do monstro em 'The 23rd Psalm'. Galeria Image:Blacksmoke.jpg|Locke, Kate e Jack encarando o "Monstro" Image:Mr eko and the smoke.jpg|Mr. Eko encarando o "Monstro". Category:Mistérios